Singapore (Rachel Chan Hui Min)
This page is still unfinished. Rachel Chan is a fan-made character for the series Hetalia Axis Powers. She is the representation of the country Singapore, officially known as the Republic of Singapore. Appearance As Rachel is half chinese and half malay, her skin is fairly fair for a malay, yet too dark for a chinese. She has shoulder-length black hair and has dark brown eyes. She has a small curl behind her ear that she claims to represent the people in her country. Her military uniform is dark green and would camouflage well in places like forests and swamps. When dressing casual, she would usually wear a red top with a pair of white shorts due to the hot weather in Singapore. Personality Rachel is a short-tempered girl and tends to have a habit of throwing books at people who she doesn't like. She also clutches onto a person who she doesn't want to leave due to her fear of being abandoned, which acumulated after her independence. Many people mistaken her personality as one of a tsundere when she is trying to hide her insecurity. As a child, she was cheerful and bubbly. Relationships: England/Britain: During 1819, when the British first founded Singapore, she was one of the few locals who didn't trust the British. When Britain had control over Singapore later on, she learnt to accept him, little by little, her childhood bubbly and cheerful attitude was lost. She survived Britain's cooking as her first meal with him caused her to lose her sense of taste, which came back after independence. When she was abandoned by him when Japan attacked, she had a deep hatred to the British man. When she was taken back, she started rebelling against him, whether it was riots or strikes, she was unable to get independence until 30th August 1963. Japan: When the Japanese first came to Singapore, Rachel was given a large wound at her back.When she was first invaded, Rachel fought beside Adnan bin Saidi on Opium Hill, up till now, she is still griefing about his death as he died trying to protect her. After being fully under the Japanese occupation, she was constantly picked on by the kempeitai (Japanese Military Soldiers) as she looked like a Chinese at that time. She was also forced to work as Japan's personal slave, constantly, she would try to poison him, even though Countries couldn't be killed. Her hatred towards Japan is still present up to this day. United States of America: Rachel has a rather good relationship with the American due to the fact that he freed her from Japan's control by bombing Japan itself. Rachel honestly enjoy his company as it reminds her of how she was as a child. Singapore and America share a long-standing and strong relationship, in particular in defence, the economy, health and education. Malaysia: Being Singapore's older sister,Singapore was once part of Malaysia before 1819,when Britain gotten Singapore. After independence,she took Singapore in for 2 years, before officially 'abandoning' her to fend for herself. Rachel doesn't blame Malaysia as it helped her became the Country she was today and she thinks she owes her sister for it. She and Malaysia are in the ASEAN 10. Myanmar, Vietnam,Thailand,Brunei, Cambodia, Laos, Indonesia and Philippines: Little is known about their relationship other than the fact they are all from the ASEAN 10 with Singapore. Hong Kong: As both Singapore and Hong Kong were a British colony and are rivals and part of the 'Four Asian Tigers', she is mostly paired with Hong Kong, even though there is no official picture of Singapore. South Korea and Taiwan: Not much is known about their relationship other than the fact they are part of the 'Four Asian Tigers'. China: The first diplomatic contact with China was made in the 1970s, with full diplomatic relations being established in the 1990s. Since then the two countries have enjoyed a strong relationship, being major players in strengthening the ASEAN–China relationship Trivia: *Singapore was attacked from behind, therefore, she has a scar on the back. *Rachel's birthday is her independence day.